A Place to Hide
by Grey Rain
Summary: Recently, Raven has been having bad nightmares. Could they mean something? And what does any of it have to do with a certain green Titan? ... Raveast, Starob, CyJinx


Disclaimer: List of things that Grey Rain owns: chocolate, 2 cats, this lame story. Hm...note how the list is curiously devoid of "Teen Titans" and "world"...I wonder what that could mean...

All right people! Get to work! blows whistle Read!

* * *

A Place To Hide

It was dark. So dark that Raven couldn't tell whether her eyes were open or not. She was floating, she realized, but not by force of her own. It was like the air was holding her there. Suddenly, in the corner of her mind she a faint whisper.

"Raven. _Raven!_" it said. "Where are you?" She looked around, but she couldn't see anything. It was like trying to look through a piece of wet, black velvet. She was getting nervous.

"**Raven!**" they insisted.  
"Who's there?" she called. "Who is it? Where are you?"

"We're here, Raven," the echoing whispers replied. "We're here with you."  
"Then where am I?" she shouted. She was scared. An uneasy feeling had welled up in the pit of her stomach. A feeling like someone _was_ watching her. She couldn't shake it.

"Why, you're in the mirror, Raven," came the reply. "You're in _your_ mirror where you keep _your_ soul. With us." This was _not_ the reply she wanted to hear.

"Why am I here? Let me out!"

"You're here because he's coming, & we'll let you out soon."  
"Who's coming?"

"You're father, Raven. You're father's coming. And he's after you. He's coming to get you, Raven."

"No! That's impossible!"

"It's true. And when he comes, all your little friends won't be able to hide. And then you're father will take him."  
"This is impossible! This can't be happening! Take who?"

"Take the only person you've ever thought you could love. And he is coming Raven. Your father _is_ coming."

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!_"

Raven woke up to the sound of screaming. It took her a moment to realize that it was herself. When she did, a light bulb broke. She stopped herself & caught her breath for a moment. When she remembered her dream, she looked around wildly, her light purple hair whipping her face. Suddenly, the door to her room opened & she screamed again, covering her ears with her hands & closing her eyes as she curled herself into a ball. _No_, she thought. _This can't be happening_. _It was only a dream_.

"It was only a dream!" someone shouted, shaking her shoulders. She opened her eyes to see Beast Boy's green ones staring into them. "It's okay, Raven, it was only a dream." She sat up & saw the rest of the Titans standing around her bed. Starfire, an alien girl with reddish-pink hair & green eyes, was hovering to the left of Robin, the leader of the team. Behind them was Cyborg, a half-human, half-robot who stood at least six inches taller than most people & was considerably wider due to his robotic body. Together, along with Raven, they made up a superhero team called the Teen Titans. But right now, instead of kicking bad-guy butt or working out at out their private gym, they were all staring at her with the same look of concern on their faces.

"It's okay now. I'm here, I mean,_ we're_ here. You'll be okay," Beast Boy repeated. When she looked at him, the rest of the dream came flooding back unwanted to her mind. She couldn't help it. She just started crying. BB climbed up onto her bed & patted her arm awkwardly.

"You guys go. I'll take care of her," he said, addressing the rest of the Titans.

"Are you sure, I-" Starfire began.

"Everything's fine. Just go back to sleep," he said firmly. The other Titans left the room, surprise obvious on their faces. After the door slid shut, he put his arm around her. She leaned over & cried on his shoulder until she felt she had no tears left. When she looked up, she saw that there were papers & books scattered all over the floor. She swore at herself for being so stupid. (You see, Raven's power was her ability to use her mind to control inanimate objects or blast things. But, her emotions backed these powers. If she lost control of her emotions, she lost control of her powers. So you can probably guess what kind of mess her tears had created.) She shook her head in disbelief.

"You mind tellin' me what happened?" Beast Boy asked timidly. He smiled slightly. "It's not every day I get to see you scream or you cry on my shoulder."

"I'm sorry," she said. "I-it was just a bad dream."

"It must have been pretty bad for it to scare you like that. You almost never lose control. What was it about?" She started speaking before she realized what she was saying.

"My father." He looked stunned. Her past was _not_ of the issues Raven brought up.

"Um… Could you please extend on that?" She figured that there was no harm in telling him the rest of it. After all, he'd probably bug her about it until she did.

"I was in a void. It was dark, & I was scared. It felt like someone was watching me. And then I heard these voices. They were whispers calling my name. I asked them I were I was & the told me that I was in my mirror. And when I asked them what they wanted, they told me that Trigon was coming, & that he was going to get me. And they said he'd take the only person I'd-" she stopped herself. There was no way she was telling Beast Boy about the love-thing. There was no reason for him to know & no reason why she should tell him. Well, there _was_ a reason, but she still wasn't going to tell him. "They said he'd get me," she finished, looking away. He hugged her.

"Hey, you know that that can't happen. You'll be okay. Everything's alright." He looked at her tear-stained face. "Though you might want to go wipe your eyes. You look like a water-park." He laughed quietly. She tried to smile.

"Yeah. You'd probably better get back to sleep," she said. He nodded.

"Oh, can we agree that was no one is to know about you crying on my shoulder or me hugging you?" he asked. Sensitivity between them was not something the Titans expected.

"Agreed. And don't say one word about the nightmare to anyone else. I probably shouldn't have told you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not your problem. I should deal with this on my own," she said, rubbing her eyes.

"Whatever," Beast Boy said. "Goodnight."

"Good night," she replied tonelessly. When the door was closed, she picked up a book off the nightstand & started writing about her nightmare. When she reached the part where the voices were whispering about love, she thought about B.B. There was no way she was ever going to tell him, she decided.

The next morning, Cyborg was up early. Instead of making breakfast, he decided to go straight to the Gamestation. He & Robin would probably have a match later in the afternoon, so he wanted some practice. Everything would have been fine, except that he was kind of loud & ended up waking B.B. up. "Dude, did you already cook breakfast or do I get the kitchen today?"

"You can have it, cuz I got the game!"

"Cool," Beast Boy replied. "I actually get to cook this morning!" He made his way to the kitchen, & Starfire came in from the elevator.

"Hello Cyborg & Beast Boy! Did you both sleep well?" she asked

. "Well, aside from Raven's little panic attack, I slept fine," Cyborg, answered her, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"Dude, Raven did _not _have panic attack. It was a nightmare & she was really freaking out!" Beast Boy said, annoyed. Cyborg looked slightly surprised.

"Okay, man. It wasn't a panic attack. I get it. You don't have to freak out at me," Cyborg said.

"Sorry," B.B. said. He went back to making breakfast. A few minutes later, Robin came down.

"Do I smell bacon?" he asked.

"Oh! Good morning Robin! Did you sleep well?" Starfire asked cheerily.

"Great. Hey B.B., what did Raven say about her nightmare last night?"

"That she didn't really want to talk about it," Beast Boy replied. "And yes, you do smell bacon. Of course I mean tofu bacon." Beast Boy was a vegetarian, mainly because he was a shape-shifter & couldn't stand eating the animals whose shapes' he'd assumed so many times.

"Aw, man! I hate that tofu stuff! Man, I shoulda' cooked breakfast!" Cyborg said.  
"Too bad for you Cy. You snooze, you eat tofu bacon," Beast replied.When he finished cooking the tofu pancakes, tofu bacon, & tofu eggs, he set the table.  
"Breakfast is ready!" he called. "Come & get it!" Instantly everyone swarmed to the kitchen. Robin sat in between Cy & Star, with B.B. & Raven's plates on the other end. B.B. was pouring something into a mug from a thermos on the counter as Raven glided silently into the kitchen. B.B. handed her the mug & sat down. Seeing the question on her face, he said, "Herbal tea." She smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she said quietly, taking a sip. The other Titans stared, but she ignored it & ate silently. B.B. noticed & did the same. Finally, Cyborg could take it no longer.

"Is it just me, y'all, or has the past 24 hours been really weird?"

"It's not you," Robin answered.

"I am confused. Raven & Beast Boy are not arguing. Is today a holiday of some sort?" Star asked hopefully.

"What!" Beast Boy asked. "She wasn't feelin' to well last night, so I was trying to be nice! Besides, it's not that big of a deal. It's just tea!"

"Uh…" Cy began, but Raven cut him off.

"I lost control last night, okay. I think it was kind of nice that B.B. didn't run away screaming, even if he probably should have. I was an idiot. It was just a dream & I could've hurt someone. I apologize," she said icily.

"Look, Raven, it wasn't your fault. You got scared, it happens. Besides, no one got hurt," Robin, said, in his normal surprised-but-trying-to-be-reassuring voice. Before anyone could say anything more, the alarm rang. As usual, Robin was the first to the giant computer.

"It's Jinx," he announced. "She's robbing the jewelry store." Raven frowned.

"I don't like her," she said.

"Of course you don't. She's a criminal!" Cyborg said.

"I really don't like her. She said I fight like a boy." B.B. looked offended.

"What's so bad about that?"  
"You just don't get it," she sighed, shaking her head.

"Let's go! Jinx isn't just going to wait for us to show up!" Robin said. They left.

When they arrived at the jewelry store, it was already trashed. The short glass display cases were smashed in & there were scorch marks all over the walls. Windows were broken; there were holes all over the walls, & the burglar alarms looked like they'd been blown up from the inside. Over in the left corner, Jinx was sitting on a counter with her legs crossed holding a bag open while a terrified old man was shoveling jewelry into it with shaking hands. When she saw the Titans, she got up & walked over to them like she had all the time in the world. (Meanwhile, the old man ran for all he was worth.)

"Still working for the Hive?" Robin asked. "Or did they kick you out?"

"No to both. It just wasn't my style."  
"Allergic to bees?" asked Robin.

"Oh, come on!" Jinx said. "You've got to be able to come up with something better than that!"

"Yeah, man. That was lame," Cyborg said, shaking his head.

"It was not!" Robin said.

"Dude, that was awful!" B.B. said.

"I do not understand," Starfire began. "Are there bees in this Hive? I thought there were only people."  
"I hate to agree with a villain, Robin, but she's right. That was worse than Beast Boy's jokes," Raven said. Robin frowned, steam rising from his head.

"I don't know whether that was an insult or not," B.B. said. Jinx interrupted.

"Look, you 5 can sit around arguing all day, but I've got jewels to steal," she said, hands on her hips.

"No, you don't," Robin said. "Teen titans,** _go!_**" Raven flew behind Jinx, Star moved to block the exits, Beast Boy went to the left, Cyborg went to the right, & Robin pulled a pole out of nowhere. Jinx flipped over B.B., who assumed the form of a green tiger & ran after her. (Every animal he turns into is green, due to his green skin, eyes, & hair.) She blasted him w/ her purple waves of bad luck. He ducked the first, but the second one nailed him in forehead. She did a twirl in midair & another wave landed right above Cyborg's head & hit a beam. The beam broke & Cy dodged to the left & ran for the bag of jewels. Robin flipped left & attempted to hit her with one of his famous karate chops, but she grabbed his arm & flipped him into the wall. Star aimed a series of high-energy laser-beams from her fists & eyes. One nailed Jinx in the shoulder & the rest hit the floor around her. B.B. jumped back up & sprang at her, but she kicked him in midair. Raven took control of the display cases & threw them mentally at Jinx. Jinx attempted a flip to the left from one that was coming at her from the front, but another nailed her. She landed hard on the ground. Starfire swooped from behind and was hit by a jump-kick courtesy of Jinx. Robin took advantage of her aerial position & knocked her backwards with the pole-thingy. Raven then trapped her in a ball of black energy & held her there until the authorities arrived. As the van approached, Jinx screamed, "Ooh! When I get out of there, you are _so_ cursed! You'll have so much bad luck it'll make you heads spin!"

Raven looked at her & said, "I don't believe in luck." Jinx shrieked in rage.

"Dude, shut up already!" B.B. said. The Titans could still hear her shrieking as she was taken away to jail.

When the Titans got back to the Tower, (they lived in a multi-storied building w/ windows everywhere, in the shape of a T) the first thing Robin & Cyborg did was head for the Gamestation. Starfire sat down next to them & cheered them on in turns. Raven sat on the other end of the couch, reading the Book of Azar. B.B. sat down next to her. After a moment he asked, "You okay?" She looked up.

"Of course. Why?" He shrugged.

"That dream last night had you pretty shook up. Some people don't recover from those kinds of things as fast as others."

"I'm fine," she said. Seeing the doubt on his face, she said, "It's no big deal. It was just a dream. After all, there's no way my father could come here. Even if he did, I wouldn't let him hurt you guys. You're my family now. Whether you like it or not," she said. He smiled as he faked a bad attitude.

"Aw, man," he said playfully. Raven just shook her head.

That night, as Raven lay in bed, she thought about her dream. How real it had all seemed. But it wasn't, she knew. All the worry gone, she fell asleep. But it didn't last long. As soon as her eyes closed, someone shouted. She sat back up & strained her ears. There it was again. She glided out of the room, grabbing her cloak. When the door closed, she found herself in the same darkness that had held her captive in her dream. She almost screamed, but she caught hold of her emotions just in time. _It's not a dream; you just woke up. It's dark, that's all. Now go find out who shouted._ She glided silently down the dark hallway, & she figured that she must be near the elevator when she heard the shouting again. It was Beast Boy. She flew as fast as she could through the swirls of darkness & stopped outside of where she knew his room was. She flung the door open & was blinded by a glare of light. Then she heard it again, Beast Boy shouting for help. Then she heard something else. It sounded like Starfire. She was laughing. And then Cyborg, also laughing. Then Robin's laughs filled the air. But throughout the entire thing, B.B. was still screaming for help. _What's going on here?_ She thought. She felt around her, but there was nothing there, & she still couldn't see anything. She realized that she had to be dreaming again. But this was different. Why would there be laughter if B.B. was screaming? She was scared again, but she wouldn't lose control this time.

"Who's there?" she called coldly. A moment of silence passed before she called again. "I'm waiting." The laughter grew closer. It was surrounding her, dancing in circles around her, but Beast Boy was still screaming. She knew that this little chase was pointless. She tried to wake herself up, but it wouldn't work. The darkness suddenly started to fade, & she could see shadows swirling around her. Shadows with her friends' eyes. They were laughing, all but one. You can guess whose eyes it had. Suddenly, another person's laughter reached her ears. It was a deep, loud, booming laughter that was filled with hate. Trigon's eyes floated out of the swirls of darkness. The screaming & laughter got louder, & louder, & even louder still. Then it got quiet as the whispers moved in.

"We told you so," they said. "We told he'd come. Now he's here, in your dreams. Soon, it won't be just in your dreams. He'll take your soul."  
"What do you mean my soul?"

"You're soul is where most of yourself is. That would be in your mirror. Everything's in your mirror. Including what matters the most to you. The one thing that's almost always on your mind, which you would never admit. You're pride won't let you; it has nothing to do with control. You know it. You know what we mean. And if you don't free your soul, he'll come." The whispers stopped, so did the laughter & the screaming. The shadows swirled away in a gust of wind & Raven got her sight back. Raven fell through her dream & landed hard on her knees, the impact jarring her bones & making her eyes water. Instead of landing in her room or on her bed, she found she was in the doorway to B.B.'s room. The light from a small lamp on the bedside table revealed the vague outline of a bed, a door, piles of clothes, & Beast Boy's sleeping form. He stirred, probably because he heard Raven's gasp of surprise. Walking quietly, she left & went to her room. Instead of sleeping, meditating, reading, or even writing in her diary, she went to a table & looked at her mirror. _This is where I keep my soul,_ she thought to herself. _What were they talking about; my pride wouldn't let me. Let me admit what? What were they talki—it couldn't be! No way! Is that my soul? _She questioned silently. She put down the mirror & walked to her nightstand where her diary lay. She sat on her bed & began writing.

The next morning, Raven was up early, even though she'd been up late. The exhaustion didn't bother her, besides, she was meditating. When she heard the sound of the other Titans coming downstairs in the elevator, she walked over to the couch & grabbed her book. Since most of her books looked alike, no one could tell that it wasn't her Book of Azar; it was her diary. It was open to what she wrote last night.

Then she did something she'd never done before. She tore the page out. When she was satisfied with the edges, she folded neatly into quarters & stuffed it between the cushions where B.B. normally sat. Then she picked up her book again & started to read as the other Titans arrived noisily in the living room. B.B. looked at her for a moment, and then picked up a Gamestation controller before Robin could steal it. Cyborg ran to the game & took the other one, leaving Robin without one. Robin wasn't too upset about it though, he was busy talking to Starfire, who smiled & occasionally commented. Raven kept reading until Beast Boy lost to Cyborg & came to sit in his normal spot beside Raven. (Meanwhile, Robin took B.B.'s now abandoned controller & Star seated herself next to him.) B.B. looked at her like she had just got a haircut.

"There's something different about you. What is it?" He asked himself. He pondered over it for a moment or two before it dawned on him. "You're _smiling_!" he said in disbelief. "And for no reason! Are you feeling okay?" She rolled her eyes & smiled wider.

"I feel great," she said. Then she got up & walked to the elevator. B.B. sat there stunned for a minute before he noticed the piece of paper. He looked over his shoulder, opened it up, & began to read.

"Whispers in the darkness,

Whispers about my soul.

Whispers about things

That I have never known.

Falling through the darkness,

It's neither friend nor foe,

Falling through a dream,

A dream about my soul,

A dream about the one I love,

Who might not ever know."

He read it again to make sure he hadn't got it wrong, then stared in utter astonishment.

"Raven's in love," he muttered quietly to himself. There was no doubt Raven had written, no one else had perfect script or wrote poetry. But then, this seemed so unlike her that he was almost willing to believe that Star had taken an interest in rhymes. _Who could it be?_ He thought. _And why would she leave it lying around somewhere. Unless she wanted_ _someone to find it,_ he answered himself. And why else place it right where _he_ always sat? In truth, it didn't freak him out as bad as he thought it should, & that's what scared him the most. Did he actually-? Could he-? It just seemed impossible! Did he really like Raven? It was driving him insane. He needed to talk to her. He got up & ran to the elevator, not realizing that knocked Star over, messed up Cy's high-score, & stepped on Robin's foot. The ride in the elevator seemed to take an hour. When he finally stopped, he realized that he was still clutching the piece of paper. Then the door opened, & he saw Raven leaning on the opposite wall, arms crossed.

"Took you long enough," she said.  
"You mean you- and the- with the- the poem-the couch-!" he babbled, confused. He'd pointed in a different direction with every word, but when he finished, he dropped his arms & his jaw fell practically to the floor. "You mean you left this on couch for me to find it & come running up here **_on purpose!"_** She nodded, & steam rose from head. Then his anger dropped & was replaced w/ curiosity.

"Why'd you tell me?" he asked, slightly concerned. You never knew what to expect with Raven.

"In my dream, they told me that he'd come if I didn't tell you. I knew what it meant of course. That I'd keep having those dreams, & keep feeling lost, & keep loosing control until I did, or I until I blew something up. Whichever came first." She shrugged slightly, as if it didn't matter, but he knew it did. "Was it a mistake, telling you? Are you completely freaked out? Will you run away screaming?"  
"Like I should?" he asked. She nodded. "No." They both smiled, & he hugged her. After a second, he let go. "Still agreed not to tell the others?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. He started to walk away. "Wanna go see a movie Friday?" She asked. He turned & smiled.

"Sure," he said. Then he took her hand & walked down the hall…

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry that the ending **_SUCKED_**, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Note that this was written about a year ago, I was just too lazy to post it. All right, you know the drill. Oh, and I have a request to ask of you: Would you **_PLEASE_** read Enter: The Cat? Pretty please! It's not as lame as it sounds...I hope... Thanks:) 


End file.
